Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-stage transmission for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a multi-stage transmission technology capable of improving fuel efficiency of a vehicle by implementing highest possible number, of shifting stages using fewer components and simpler configuration.
Description of Related Art
Recently, a rise in an oil price has become a factor pushing automobile manufacturers throughout the world to enter into unlimited competition toward fuel efficiency improvement, and in the case of an engine, efforts to improve fuel efficiency and decrease a weight through a technology such as downsizing, or the like, have been conducted.
Meanwhile, among methods of improving fuel efficiency that may be made by a transmission mounted in a vehicle, there is a method of allowing an engine to be driven at a more efficient driving point through a multi-staging of a transmission to ultimately improve fuel efficiency.
Further, the multi-staging of a transmission as described above allows an engine to be driven in a relatively low revolution per minute (RPM) range to further improve silence of the vehicle.
However, as the number of shifting stages of a transmission increases, the number of internal parts constituting the transmission also increases, such that a mounting feature and transfer efficiency may be deteriorated and a cost and a weight may be increased. Therefore, in order to maximize fuel efficiency improving effect through the multi-staging of a transmission, it is important to devise a transmission structure capable of deriving maximum efficiency by a small number of parts and a comparatively simple configuration.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.